Rotten Core
by the-voiceless
Summary: M.K. had to sacrifice herself to save her dad when Mandrake knocks on her door. Determined to sire an heir to his throne due to the death of his son, Mandrake seduces M.K. (MandrakexM.K.) Oneshot.


Rotten Core

M.K. watched the sun dip behind the trees with an echo of its disappearance. Her lips opened partially to breathe in the cooling atmosphere, tasting the rich smells of rain and grass on her tongue. The orange beams knifed through the tree branches, highlighting the tiny galaxies of bugs swirling around the lily flowers and wild berry bushes. Her dark eyelashes fluttered against the gold pollen dust falling from the leaves, floating like silky scarves against her skin and hair.

Walking back to her house, the phone clicked and M.K. was listening to that more-than-silent void of a disconnected line. Her dad hung up on her. She cradled the phone and sat on the couch, defeated.

She promised Mandrake she wouldn't call the cops, and he knew she wouldn't if she ever wanted to see her dad again.

Her concerns? She wasn't even sure how many there were. Only nothing added up. A serial killer man, by the name of Mandrake, attacked the Leafmen, stole the pod, and used its magic to come to her world. Seeing him in human-size was strange enough.

She couldn't think of the adjective that could describe the icy-footed creature that stood behind her. Her memory of his ugly face, long talons, and bat cloak squirmed in her brain, gnawing at her sense of reality. This wasn't right. It wasn't real.

Mandrake smiled, his fangs glinting in the light," Oh, come now, why the sad frowns? I believe when a man keeps his promise to... _a woman_, she is grateful with what kindness and sincerity he has to offer," he hissed through his teeth behind her ear," Your father is alive and well. I have kept my end of the bargain."

Big footsteps approached her from behind. He was behind her.

He touched her head softly," What more could I have asked for?" he leaned down towards her, his lips touching her temple," Do you not think… that I am the luckiest creature alive? I have a place in your world, a high advantage over the Leafmen, and… _I have you_."

There was silence in the room.

She realized her mouth was dry from nervous tension

Absently, she stood and walked-

"**Sit**!" he shoved her down, holding her shoulders," Do you think that I have chosen you just so you can ignore me? So you can give me silence?" he gripped her neck tightly, breathing on her face," Have I not given _all_ to you!? Have I not been kind to you!?"

His clenching hand behind her neck shook her response out.

Her mouth opened," Y-Yes…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I have been," he growled, satisfied over his power over her.

M.K. closed her eyes as tightly as she could, feeling the corners of her eyes begin to twitch.

His pointed nose lowered to her neck, sniffing. Tingles ran over her spine. His back arched forward, weaving his fingers in her hair, while twirling her shirt strap between his fingers. His nose inhaled slowly against her skin, smelling her, tasting her, and his mouth exhaled deeply in puffs which came so frequently his mind began to spin. His horrible eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his erection complained underneath his clothes. Little colored circles orbited in his vision, rising like little bubbles and his eyes returned.

His voice lowered, deep and angry," Undress." The strap to her top fell to the middle of her arm, exposing her shoulder to him.

Tears fell as she opened her eyes again, wide with shock and horror, realizing that Mandrake wasn't joking. Big knots swelled in her throat, unable for her to speak.

"I-I…"

Mandrake licked her shoulder.

She jumped, rolling her hands into fists. His tongue felt slimy and hot!

"Stop…!"

His tongue licked her shoulder again.

"Stop!" her shoulder squirmed against him, which only made it worse.

His lust heightened as she continued to protest against his advances. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

M.K felt his entire mouth come between her chin and her shoulder blade, suckling on her skin, forcing out a scream with her hands grabbing onto his head. Trying to push him away was useless! M.K. knew she could try and run! Her legs moved quickly, dragging her body along with her feet, but Mandrake grabbed both her arms and pulled her over the couch cushion. She fell backwards into his arms. Escaping from his iron grip proved to be totally useless. Before she could blink, he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom, while tossing his cloak off and slamming the door shut.

The events of the evening were going too fast! Her frightened eyes watched his belt fall to the ground. His armor plates were shoved into the corner of the room.

She held out a hand, and cried," Please, stop! Stop. There must be something else I can do! Please! Anything else, please! I can do-"

He put a finger to her lips," Shshshshshshsh… "

M.K. shook her head," Please, no."

"Quiet! I kept the end of my deal. It's a 50/50 slice, my pretty. This is a fair trade, don't you think? If you were the brave girl I know you are," he leaned forward petting her shoulder," Then… you will keep your promise to me. I know… that pretty promises whispered… through cage bars… lose their charm," he purred, becoming hungrier with each passing moment, placing his knee between her legs," So be _brave_, my pretty."

Those last 5 words echoed in her mind, like a deep haunting voice in a tunnel.

Lust and passion filled his stomach.

Mandrake's eyes became completely dilated, eclipsing both eyes with blackness.

The feeling in his stomach became worse!

He had to have her.

The great leader of the Boggans bent down and kissed the human girl.

She continued to shake her head no! _This can't be happening! It has to be a nightmare! Wake up! Wake up M.K.!_ Her eyes closed, while her hands gripped onto the bed sheets, feeling his weight upon her.

Breaking apart, she breathed. He looked at her for the longest time.

Mandrake leaned down and kissed her again, leaning more into her lips.

They broke apart again, gaining breath, and he allowed her to take the time to realize her situation. Still afraid, she shook her head _no_! Her eyes were still closed, fearful to look into his yellow eyes with red orbs.

Again, she felt his lips touch hers, deepening the kiss. She felt his arms pin themselves onto the bed, leaning onto her, pushing her onto the bed until she was completely lying down. Her head stopped shaking, and her eyes opened.

Mandrake was positioned between her legs with his hands on both sides of her shoulders. His eyes looked dangerously insatiable. Could it be that she was becoming aroused just as he was? It might be true. It seemed to be urging her to respond, because her chest rose up and down with every breath, while her ankles rubbed together slowly.

His mouth lingered on her cheek. The temperature of his skin seemed so at odds with hers.

"Be good to me," he whispered, as his hands caressed her cheek, encouraging her to touch him back.

M.K. shook her head no, feeling lustful and confused.

He noticed this and became determined!

In one smooth motion, he removed his shirt.

"Be good to me," he responded, hungrier. He threw it onto the floor.

M.K. could feel his large hands roam her body, caressing her thighs, massaging her hips, desperate for some response! M.K was terrified! His fangs glistened as he nibbled on her neck, sucking and softly biting. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he continued. She tensed up, feeling his well-tended weaponry tease her skin! Mandrake slowly teased her, licking and traveling to her ears.

He nibbled on the rim of her ear.

_She moaned_.

He stopped, shocked, and looked at her with glistening eyes. It was obvious she didn't mean to moan, embarrassed by her weakness.

"What a beautiful noise," he purred.

"Don't," she breathed, looking away from his gaze, quivering," Please, stop."

"I want to hear it again," he responded, taking her clothes off piece by piece.

Her hands fumbled," Stop!"

Before she knew it, she was completely nude in her bra and panties, exposed to him! Her cheeks heated, blushing a deep red. The cool air blew through the window against her body. Mandrake could feel his hard erection in his pants, complaining to be released, and he could smell her arousal becoming stronger and stronger.

"I want to hear it again," he groaned, while his nose smelled her neck.

Mandrake let his nose lead him to his ultimate target. Heated to her core, M.K. watched him travel down her body, past her breasts, her stomach, and hips. She realized what he was about to do! She could feel his tongue lick the rim of her panties, until his hands took them off completely.

She suddenly gasped, "**Don't**!"

She squealed as his tongue licked between her thighs. She shut her eyes! Biting her bottom lip! Her toes curled. _It felt amazing_! M.K. had to resist, rolling her head back and forth on her pillow, suppressing another moan. His tongue licked her tight lips, teasing her, jolting her with explosions pleasure!

"_Ohhhh_…" she moaned, unable to stop!

Mandrake smiled, pleased with her response, and continued to taste her. She was responding to him! Never in her life has she felt anything like this before, not even with her past boyfriends. Nothing came close!

Her hands locked onto his head," _Ohhhh_" she moaned, feeling his jaw move in sync with his tongue inside of her.

Inside, his tongue massaged her delicate clit, enjoying her taste and locking his hands under her thighs, pulling her closer. Releasing another moan, her hips began to jolt to his every movement, bucking her hips for more. Her juices were coming faster, spilling onto his tongue, and Mandrake enjoyed drinking his new mate. Out of instinct, she laid her legs over his shoulders and allowed him to devour her. M.K. couldn't stop her hips; she was bucking against his tongue, begging for more.

Pressing her tongue against her teeth, she could feel a string of pain and heat inside of her! This pain began to rise! The heat multiplied! He began to growl, his chest rumbling like thunder, going faster and faster.

"_Ahhhh…! Ahhhh_…! _Ahhhh_…!" she moaned open-mouthed, arching her back up into London bridge position.

She's coming! Her entire body tightened. Mandrake devoured her as she climaxed onto his tongue, drinking her juices, hasty and eager. She was absolutely delicious, lapping her tight clit, feeling her body calm down and settle. His lips softly suckled on her delicate pink bud, gently helping her calm down, releasing his deep throated moans.

M.K. exhaled long quick breaths while her body relaxed. Mandrake licked his lips, and repositioned himself over her and she gazed up to him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She tasted herself on his lips. Her kiss was more passionate than he expected. She kissed him again and again, before tugging at his pants impatiently and kissing him again.

Her kisses became more heated and passionate, tasting him completely. There was no doubt she submitted herself to him, keeping her promise to him. He quickly pulled his pants off and his erection popped out, and he returned her kisses to the fullest extent. She opened her legs for him, inviting him.

"Mmm," he moaned into her mouth, rubbing his tip against her.

She was wet and tight. Her sensitive pink flesh burned against his manhood and that's what excited him most. She was a virgin. And she wanted him.

M.K. gazed at him.

"Yes," she whispered, looking up at him," Mandrake, yes…"

He shut his eyes. _She said my name_. She snaked her arms around him, pulling him closer.

She breathed," Yes…"

He smiled at her, kissing her lips. At last Mandrake will claim a new mate. Planting his seed inside her womb and soon she would give birth to his new children. And this time it will be different. He will be a better and protective father and mate. He failed his mate and his son in the past. Both were dead.

Now things would be different.

M.K. would be a very suitable Queen.

Arching his back and leaning over her, his hard cock rubbed against her entrance before slowly pushing himself further into her and penetrating her virgin hymen. _She felt amazing_! He was sure to be careful. She was a human and not a female Boggan from his world, so he must resist his rough and violent desires for now.

"You're not going to fit," she moaned, breathing on his neck and chin.

He could hear her hiss through her teeth in pain, tightening her arms around his neck. He growled through his teeth as her walls clenched around his cock, tightening, and trying to resist his large length from going further inside her. Her walls clenched and seemed to stretch at the same time. Her legs trembled as his entire length slid inside. Capturing her lips with his, he stopped and waited for her to get comfortable

She whimpered," You're big…!"

"Shshshsh, the pain… will go… away," he growled, feeling her tighten and loosen.

Tighten and loosen.

Stretch and tighten.

"It hurts…!" she moaned.

M.K. could feel Mandrake's cock inside, alive inside of her.

Before she knew it, he slid out and thrusted back inside. She grunted. It was too much for her to handle as he thrusted again. The pain stung. He continued to thrust into her at a slow pace, rocking their bodies together.

His talons reached to her bra, tearing it off her chest and exposing her breasts. His hips continued to rock while his mouth sucked on her breasts, taking her nipple inside his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Her small hands grabbed onto his head and pulled him closer to her breasts while tossing her head back into the pillows and moaning.

_This is really happening_! M.K. thought as her enemy sucked on her nipples and thrusted his cock in her. But she didn't care. She didn't care anymore. All she wanted was him.

He moved faster, hungrier and passionate, watching her breasts jiggle with every thrust. Mandrake could feel his cock pulsate and twitch, feeling his seed travel to the tip, ready to splash into her.

The bed squeaked with each thrust while the wooden posts knocked into the walls, adding more adrenaline and passion to their love making. Sweat dripped off his nose as he thrusted harder into his mate. The muscles in his stomach convulsed and moved faster, thrusting wildly into her and unable to hold his urgency anymore.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," she moaned as he moved faster.

His arms picked up her thighs, holding them higher, opening more access and delving deeper into her.

He wanted more.

He need more.

He craved more!

Soon Mandrake's thrusts were in perfect rhythm, thrusting wildly. His cock rammed into her, slurping. Faster and faster.

His eyes shut tightly.

M.K. felt another orgasm peaking. Her moans became louder, encouraging him. The pain subsided and disappeared. It had been replaced with extreme pleasure. He was amazing! She never knew what pleasures she could explore with him. He had found her G spot and continued to hit his target repeatedly. Her skin burned with intense heat. The bed screeched against the wooden floorboards!

_I'm going to come_.

Mandrake growled like a lion.

The thunder of his smooth voice rumbled.

His fangs revealed themselves as his lips curled back.

"Aww!" he moaned, feeling his climax coming!

Suddenly—

His thrusts came to a halt! He paused, stopping.

M.K. felt her orgasm hit her like a tsunami, washing over her. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her juices spilled again, forcing her to bite his shoulder in desperation. Mandrake felt himself explode inside of her, releasing his seed. His cock, full of blood, pulsated and quivered inside her heated flesh. One squirt then another squirt, and then a third squirt, hot and thick. His entire body dropped on her like a rock, completely exhausted. It was a relief to ejaculate his pearly cum.

M.K. released her legs from his waist and allowed him to lie on top of her. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Little dots and circles swam in her vision, drained from his vigorous love making. He dropped to her side, leaving a wet trail on her thigh. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat. The bed was messy and unorganized.

The Boggan leader looked down to his new mate and pulled her close, kissing her breasts and lips. She returned his affection and curled into him. She kissed him sweetly along his jaw and chest.

Mandrake held her close—vowing she was his and his alone. She was his property. She was forever in his territory.

She was his—all the way to her very rotten core.

-The End


End file.
